Halloween Fright!
by SailorVita
Summary: It's Halloween and Tenma and the girls are spending the night in an abandoned haunted house with some of our favorite boys! What will happen during a night of ghosts,candy,romance...and murder!    Please R
1. School Rumble's Halloween Party

**A/N: I have a bit of ADD so while I'm writing a Soul Eater story AND a Spirited Away story AND I might continue my Tokyo Mew Mew story if people review aain *HINT* Anywho...I love School Rumble and I used to not support any couple till Nara showed up 3! So there might be fluff (mostly TenmaXNara)**

School Rumble's Halloween Party!

"Happy Halloween everyone!"

Tenma burst into class wearing a faery costume. Her usual group of friends, Eri, Akira, and Mikouto, greeted her back.

"Wow! I like your cat costume Eri!" Tenma squealed.

Eri flipped one of her pigtails and smirked. All the guys were entranced by her slim catsuit that made her breasts look a bit perkier.

Tenma turned to Akira,"What are you supposed to be?"

Akira ,who was wearing a guy's school uniform, replied,"I'm Hanai. He's kinda scary so I decided to dress as him."

Mikouto stood up,"Hey! Just wait a minute!"

"Mikouto! Your witch costume makes your big boobs look even bigger!"

The blue haired girl covered her chest,"Thanks for pointing that out Tenma!"

Eri and Tenma laughed loudly. Even though it was Halloween, it felt like any other somewhat normal day at school. And of course, to make it even more normal, Kenji Harima was listening closely to girls' conversation. Of course though, he was convinced they were talking about him when they really weren't.

_I bet Tenma is spazzing out about me to her friends. That scary ass Eri is probably ignoring her though...damn scary cat-thing._

"Harima!"

Harima jumped,"Hanai?"

"Yes. It is I! Hanai! Here to tell you about the Halloween party tonight at the haunted house on the haunted hill."

The bad-ass scratched his head,"Doesn't that sound a bit like movie reference...?"

Imadori walked by,"So? Girls will be there and when a girl reaches a certain age, they start to wear skimpy little outfits," he grinned,"I bet you all can't wait to see the miss Mikouto dancing while her-"

Hanai covered his mouth,"That is extremely inappropriate! I shall not let you visualize stuff like that...especially about Yakumo."

The ginger held a thumbs up,"Don't worry, Yakumo is claimed as yours I see. I'll just have to deal with her older sister then."

Before Harima could punch him in the face, Nara kneed him in the balls."Don't talk about Tenma that way!"

_Crap! I shouldn't have just said that! Harima is gonna kick my ass!_

Tenma popped out from behind Nara,"Hey guys! Whacha ya talkin' about?"

The boys all blushed except for Imadori who was on the ground, holding his private parts. The silly girl laughed waved her magic wand,"I heard you metion something about a party! Can me and my girls go?"

"Isn't the correct grammer for that sentence 'Can my girls and I go.'"

Tenma pursed her lips at Hanai,"I know I'm not smart. You don't have to go around announcing it to the world, meh."

Harima punched Hanai,"Yeah! That's terrible!"

Tenma was about to thank Harima, but she was picked up by someone behind her. She looked to see Mikouto.

"C'mon. We have to get ready for the party. Also we're spending the night at your house, right?"

"Yuppers!" her little pigtails twitched up and down,"Maybe Yakumo could make us some curry!"

Hanai stiffened at the thought of his beloved cooking curry for him. An idea then struck him.

"Ladies! I propose that you girls spend the night at the haunted house! And just in case you get scared, I'll go and bring four other guys."

Akira put her hands on her hips,"Fine. Since you said five boys are going, I suspect that you want us to bring Yakumo Tskumoto?"

Hanai nodded his head,"Pretty much."

The blond cat girl winked,"Sounds pretty interesting. We'll go."

Harima stomped his foot on the ground."I'm going and that's final!"

_If that jerk goes, Tenma will be all over him! I cannot let that happen._

Nara was nervous. But before he could speak, Imadori decided he was going too. That meant only two spots left. Unfortunately, Hanai volunteered Karasuma who would definitely go. Nara's luck was about to run out when he saw Harry Mackenzie walk towards them, but someone spoke up and Nara froze.

"I think Nara should go! I mean, he is a lot of fun and he's super nice so I know he won't scare us girls on purpose," Tenma said excitedly.

Nara looked at her, his cheeks turning a brilliant shade of red.

_She wants me to...go?_

Tenma wriggled out of her friends arms and smiled at him. Then, she skipped out of the classroom, her friends tailing behind her.


	2. Getting Prepared

**A/N: Well this was going to be a random one shot, but then I kinda made a plot but I didn't want to finish it because it didn't get any reviews. But, someone gave me a review and I'm gonna add more chapters since someone seems to like it:) Thank you fanimelover**

Getting Prepared

"Finished!"

Nara stood in front of the mirror, grinning at his reflection. He touched one of the white stripes on his hair and looked at his finger.

_They're dry, good._

He grabbed the two pistols sitting on his bed and walked out of his room. "Mom! Dad!" he grabbed his sleeping bag off the couch, "I'm leaving now!"

"Kentaro!" his mom called.

Nara looked behind him, "Yeah?"

"Don't forget to bring extra underwear, Dear!"

The boy sighed and his face turned bright red.

...

She pulled off her T-shirt and threw it on the bed. She went through her closet until she found the black dress hanging on a wire hanger. Seeing that the dress was strapless, she started to unhook her bra. She just so happened to glance at her window to see a orange haired boy peeking through the glass.

"Damn," Imidori groaned as she screamed and closed the blinds, "She saw me. And just as the good part was about to begin."

He shoved his hands into his scrubs' pockets and started walking to the haunted house. The ginger started day dreaming about Mikouto's bra size and if she would finally go out with him. Imidori wasn't in love with her, he just thought that she was hot and that she looked adorable when she was angry.

"Ahhh Miko," he sighed with a dazed smile.

...

Hanai straitened his tie and glanced at his reflection in a bucket of water. He had gotten dressed at the dojo and was making sure his costume was perfect for his loved one.

"Yakumo! I have dressed as a groom to bring back the pleasant memories of our wedding!"

Of course he was referencing to the time Sara had asked them to play the bride and groom for a brochure. It was perfect until Harima had ruined it. Hanai knew that it was a big misunderstanding for Harima thought he was pretending to marry Tenma, Yakumo's older sister. Still, Hanai was still pretty angry about the whole mess.

"That jackass ruined my chance with my dearest Yakumo! Curse him!" he shouted at the golden sky.

Taking on final look at the brochure of Yakumo and a picture of his face, he took off down the street.

...

"Going somewhere?" Itoko questioned.

Harima looked at her and waved, "Oh, hey Itoko. Yeah I was just getting ready for Halloween party slash sleepover. It's over at the Haunted House on Haunted Hill."

"Who's going?"

"Eri, Mikouto, Akira, Tenma's Sister, Hanai, Imidori, Karasuha, and uh...," he had to think for a second, "That guy nobody notices."

"Kentaro Nara?" she offered.

Harima nodded his head, "Yeah! Hamtaro or whatever."

Itoko lifted an eyebrow, "Tenma is going? Scandalous, much."

The Juvenal's face turned red, "It's not like that! We already had an overnight trip before, remember?"

She sat in her chair and started twirling a strand of her hair. It was silent for a couple moments until they heard a crash from outside. Harima opened the window and a giraffe stuck it's head in, trying to lick his face.

_Master! I've missed you so much._

Itoko stood up, "Is that your giraffe? What's it doing here?"

Harima tied a bandanna around his neck and looked at her, "_**His **_name is Pyotr. And he is helping me with my Halloween costume! Now if you don't mind," he started climbing through the window, "I shall be on my way!"

...

"Uh Tenma?" Eri asked, "When are we going? Because my hair is starting to frizz."

Mikouto rolled her eyes, "Your hair is fine. My guess is you're too excited to wait to see Harima."

The blond gagged and Tenma laughed. Yakumo peeked into the room and sighed. Her older sister had dressed her up as a maid for Halloween, but she didn't want to dress up at all. Worst of all, Hanai was going to the party and Yakumo did not want him to have a nose bleed when he sees her.

_Harima is going though. Maybe we could talk about his comic or about animals. That would be nice._

"Yakumo!"

Tenma grabbed her sister's hand and pulled her into the room. Yakumo blushed faintly when her sister's friends gawked at her as if she was an alien.

"W-wow Yakumo," Mikouto stuttered, "Y-you look amazing!"

Eri scoffed, "Yeah, sure. For a maid I guess."

_Eri must be still upset about Harima spending time with me. I don't see the problem, we're just working on his comics and talking about Pyotr and Nepolian. I should really ask her what's wrong._

Before she could ask Eri what was troubling her, Tenma grabbed a sleeping bag and opened the door.

"Onward my fellow minions! We are going to PARRRTY!"


End file.
